


Shattered Perspectives

by Tulkika (Zairafuana)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Capture, Caring Dean, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Protective Dean, Sexual desperation, Worried Sam, angsty, forced but not unwelcome feelings, lust manipulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zairafuana/pseuds/Tulkika
Summary: Cas had been kidnapped and tormented. His twisted kidnapper has used Cupid's arrows and lust potions to turn the angel into a twisted weapon to kill Dean.Once rescued, Cas must fight the needy urges of his body for fear of hurting his precious hunter. But, Dean's determined to help and he's not taking no for an answer because he has to fix his best friend.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kinkmeme.  
> Prompt:  
> "Someone captures Cas and puts him in a warded room, they blindfold him and shoot him twice with cupid's arrows and the next day give him a lust spell enema. That's the last time they enter the room. Castiel is trapped darkness yearning for someone , though no one specific (his mind can drift to Dean but not latch) and feeling consumed by need though not really knowing a need for what or how to fullfill it.
> 
> The goal of the captor was to have rescuer Dean be killed by the rabid love of his angel and then watch the angel waste away in anguish.
> 
> Only, he underestimated Cas who is lost in delirium when the door is opened and Dean lifts the blindfold from Cas' eyes. Everything clicks into place but Cas could never do that to Dean. He weeps and shies away from his touch not knowing if he can control himself if Dean keeps touching him. At the bunker Cas is near mute and always leaving the room if Dean is in it. The Winchester's know something is up but can't figure it out and Cas won't explain. "
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Castiel woke to a world of all consuming darkness. Normally this would not cause too much concern despite worries of how he had gotten into said situation. Though, today was not normal. He felt tired, drained, as he lay naked in the dark. He could feel his grace but could not seem to access it and this scared him. The only comfort that helped to settle his anxiety was that he knew he had been alone when captured so there was no chance the boys had been hurt or captured.

Not needing to focus on their welfare, he was able to turn his groggy attention towards his dark surroundings. His wrists ached from their position tied behind his back and the blindfold about his eyes made him nervous. He wasn't gagged or chained to the floor or walls. The entire setup was confusing and he didn't like it.

Suddenly his attention was drawn to the sound of the room's door opening. He wanted to call out and ask why he was here but thought better of it. That never seemed to end well whenever any of them were captured. So, instead he simply waited. Which did not actually take long.

He heard the tap of dress shoes slapping against the hard floor as the person got closer. The familiar sound of a cupid's bow sounded twice and Castiel whined softly at the fluttery feeling that came when the arrows left their brand. He began to shift uneasily as a loud yearning started to echo in his spirit. He whimpered as the intense sense of loneliness that came with being without a lover started to crush down on him.

He could feel the longing in his heart was for someone in particular but the overwhelming loneliness made it too hard to focus on who. He was simply left lying there in the dark as he yearned for his soul's missing mate. He was so consumed by the loss that he did not hear his capturer chuckle before leaving. The lonely and lost feel soon lulled Cas in to a sour sleep where no rest was gathered.

~*~z~*~

The next day did not change much for Cas. He did not know how long he had been awake nor did he really care. The loneliness was soul crushing and left him feeling empty. He perked up for a moment when someone came into the room but quickly became despondent again as he heard the dress shoes. He knew that this person was not hear to heal the longing in his spirit.

"You two have been a horrid thorn in my side for long enough. This throw a little wrench in your plots." In the voice was familiar, it did not register with Cas. He simply lay there lethargically as he felt hands on his skin but he did not really care about that because the touches were not doing anything to ease the shattering emptiness inside.

A whine escaped him as something hard and uncomfortable entered his anus. He shifted uncomfortably but did not really struggle because he sub-consciously did not feel any evil sexual intent from the gesture. There was only physical discomfort, ever growing at the pain of warm liquid flowing into his resistant bowels.

"It's taken me years to perfect this technique. Lots of trial and error to get it just right but I found that exposing it slowly to the body like this only makes the effects more intense." The distant voice chirped and a rough hand patted Cas on the hip. A cruel laughed echoed out as the angel began to whimper in discomfort. The warm water brought cramps that were an extremely unpleasant experience but the evil liquid that filled Cas also brought on agony of a different kind.

Arousal unfurled within him and made his erection grow. Along with this bodily reaction, a horrific burning longing clawed his skin. He was left gasping and shifting, desperate from released of different kinds. He kicked out as his spirit cried out for contact and his body ached for climax yet he could find no comforting friction of any kind.

Cas' wrists tugged and twisted at his bonds as the rope bit into his skin in return. He the burning need within longed for his soul's mate as conscious thought started to trade out with the primal instinct to couple with another. A familiar figure with spiky hair and strong green eyes entered his mind's eye and it felt right for a second before his sub-conscious violent shoved the precious image away. Each time it left, the burning need to couple only grow to agonizing levels.


	2. Chapter 1

Anxiety and need crawled under his skin like fire ants. Time had lost all meaning to him as all he could focus on was the horrific ache resounding in his body. The loneliness within finally gave way to the overwhelming strength of his body's lust. His long-term erection ached unendingly as the heat and pressure deep in his abdomen left his hips jerking uselessly in need.

An image of the spiky-haired man haunted the shadows of his mind but each time that he tried to hold onto it, it would just slip away again and leave him frustrated. The strung out angel was left quivering on the floor as the burning need within refused to ease. The primal requirement for sexual intercourse was maddening and left him sobbing yet no tears would fall.

He could not tell if his body or his spirit ached more for the coupling. The hunger inside felt like it was tearing him to shreds. No conscious thought actively rolled through his mind, there was only unending craving for connection. He just wanted to grab the nearest living creature and sink his nails into it to hold it still while coupling. But, there were no others about.

The figure in the dress shoes had not returned to remove the device from his anus. The unprepared muscles now ached and burned, the water within having long since settled into an uncomfortable internal heaviness. It only served to agitate Cas' frayed nerves as each movement, desperate for friction, caused the water within to shift uncomfortably.  
He wanted to cry out, to scream his discomfort but could not gather the energy. He could only shake and quiver on the hard floor. His side felt sore from constantly being laid up and his wrists were in agony. They were torn and bloody from his constant rubbing and jerking against the tight binds.

He clenched his teeth and ground them as he tried to ease the confusing needs of his body with his limited movement. Though, sadly, he was unable to stop any of his discomforts. All his movements only added to the buzz beneath his skin as he smacked his head down against the hard floor.

He was gasping desperately for breath, his body instinctively needing it to ease his growing anxiety. He squirmed uselessly and a strangled sound of desperation escaped his throat. The familiar feeling of insanity started to creep in on his numbed mind as he kicked out in reflex against his discomforts.

He was left wallowing in his torment as he continued to wait in the engulfing dark. Sounds of uneasy agony resounded in his tight throat. Heat burned under his bruised skin as he whimpered pitifully.

~*~z~*~

Time was liquid darkness for Cas. Existence was only discomfort and agony. He could only tell the length of time by the ache in his arousal and clawing beneath his skin. The ache in his skull from where he had bashed his temple in was still nothing compared to the burning need that filled him.

"Cas!" There was a strange sound, it was familiar but lost to him. The voice that caused the sound felt familiar and safe yet it only made the ripping anxiety worse below his skin. He was only able to whine miserably as the sound echoed in the darkness again.

"Cas!? Oh god, what did those sons of bitches do to you?!" Cas whimpering in agonizing need now. The sounds were making the hell beneath his skin so much worse. Why would the horrid sound just not stop!? Please, make it stop!

"I-It's gonna be okay, Cas. I-I'm gonna fix t-this. I-I got you." The voice turned soft and suddenly there was skin touching his hip. The skin was hot against his own and the need flared up painfully at the touch. A cry of agony ripped from the angel's dry throat.

"Hey, hey. Shh! It's okay, I got you!" The voice sounded like it was trying to be soothing but it only made the buzzing under Cas' skin so much worse, "Sorry, Bud, you're really not gonna like this." A large, warm hand moved down and to the back. Cas whimpered pitifully, the touch of skin against skin only bringing pain and longing, as the hand started to remove the offending object stuck in the angel's abused anus.

The release that came was not the one that Cas' body desperately required but it was better than nothing. The agonizing cramps that had been adding to the anxiety started to ease yet the feel of the escaping liquid was making him uncomfortable once more. Would the vicious cycle be never ending?!

The mixed feeling of safety and unease returned when the voice sounded again. The angel did not understand, the buzzing need under his skin controlled all thought. There was nothing besides the burning urge for intercourse.

"Shh. It's gonna be okay, Cas." With the light of the blindfold being eased off came sudden clarity. The darkness-induced insanity washed away as the angel's vision returned. The sight before him was the most beautiful, a worried and protective Dean would always be a precious sight to Cas.

"Just relax, I got ya, Cas." The hunter said soothingly as a warm hand pressed the blindfold to Cas' self-induced head wound.

The words and universe suddenly made sense, realization came crashing down on Cas. His eyes widened in horror, tears pooling as he jerked back with an animalistic cry of agony. He began to cower away from his beautiful human, sobbing pitifully as the burning lust roared to life again; in need of coupling with the hunter.

"N-no! D-don't touch me, D-dean!" A strangled sound of agony ripped from his hoarse throat after he said the words. The beautiful green eyes stared at him in confused horror as the angel gasped and sobbed, trying to hide away from the human.


	3. Chapter 2

Dean was at a total loss as he drove them all home from that horror show. He felt worried and useless as he kept glancing back at Cas in the rearview mirror. Beside him in the front seat, Sam kept throwing desperate and lost looks at him. Dean had no help or answers for either of his companions.

The rescue had been one that Dean never wanted to go through again. Seeing the angel in that state had been just wrong for an endless list of reasons, the whole thing had made the hunter see red. He had barely taken the blindfold off of Cas’ eyes before the angel had flipped out on him. He hadn’t seen Cas cower like that in so long and he never wanted to see it again.

As if the cowering hadn’t been enough, Cas had begged him not to touch him yet had allowed Sam (barely) to uncuff him and bandage his wrists. Cas wouldn’t even look in Dean’s general direction when the eldest Winchester had offered Cas’ coat back to the angel. Dean could not even begin to think about what they had done to him that he wouldn’t even acknowledge Dean’s existence now.

Dean gripped Baby’s steering wheel tightly as he swallowed down the bile creeping up his throat. He felt hurt at Cas’ rejection then angry at himself for being selfish for feeling like that. Cas had been kidnapped and heaven only knew what had been done to him. What should it matter if he wanted to pretend that Dean didn’t exist?

Still Dean couldn’t stop thinking about the whole situation, it was too strange. There had been angel warding to lock away Cas’ grace yet there was no discernable evidence of demons. Dean guessed it could have been angels but it was unusual for them to just leave Cas there for the Winchesters to find without a fight.

He just wished Cas would talk to them, give them some sort of clue of anything that happened. Yet the angel remained silent. He had been physically unharmed from what Dean had seen. He didn’t even show signs of sexual assault despite being tied up naked on the floor with an enema forced inside of him. Though, perhaps that had been the strangest part because Dean could find no inkling as to why they had given Cas one. If Cas knew the reason behind it, he was not releasing the secret.

~*~z~*~

Cas was in turmoil as he sat despondently in the backseat wrapped up in his ragged coat. He clutched it around his naked body. He squirmed uneasily as he used the familiar material to hide his still present erection. His arousal was starting to hurt so much that it made tears sting his eyes, the agony was only added to by the ache in his testicles and the feeling of emptiness in his anus.

He felt like sobbing in frustration as he tried to ignore the humans in the front seat. It was like some cruel torture that there were two able-bodied males in the front seat that were perfectly equipped to couple with him yet he could not have them. He could never do that to either of them, especially when he felt his lust rise up in a violent force.

He wanted a mate to claim him, to fill and dominate him. He wanted to claim them back, to claw into their skin and sink his teeth into them. Which, when his logical brain kicked in for a few seconds at a time, he knew was a totally stupid need because humans did not “mate”, they “made love”. Most fell in love and shared intercourse as a means to express that love. There was no such thing as “mating” when it came to humans. It was just stupid to think of a human claiming and mating him into submission.

That logical thought aside, a more animalistic part of his mind did not want to couple with either of the brothers because he did not want to hurt his mate, especially if said mate was one of them. He was not normal between the love-sick longing of the Cupid’s arrows and the savage lust of the potion that had been forced into his system.

There was nothing stopping him from mauling and maiming whoever finally coupled with him. How could he allow something so horrible to happen to the human trying to make love to him? He did not want the blood of either brother on his hands again and not for something as stupid as a lust potion.

Still, the need to feel his mate’s release in his passage was driving him insane. It took all his will not to sob desperately and beg the brothers to enter him. He could hear their soothing voices as they whispered and he could smell their heavy masculine scent in the air of the Impala.

It was only an added level of torture that Dean’s scent was the thickest, Cas could practically taste him on the air. Something primal in his body wanted so desperately for the eldest Winchester to hold him down and claim him till his entrance was sore and perfectly loose for the hunter. It was near impossible to do anything but imagine that very scenario over and over in his head.

“Cas, you okay back there?” The coarse sound of Dean’s worried voice went straight to Cas’ already aching erection. Apparently, he had let out a sound of discomfort earlier that had triggered the hunter’s protective nature. Why was this happening to him? He needed to get away from the boys. Thank father that they were almost home, he could see the bunker in the distance.

“’m alright, Dean.” Cas was proud of himself that he had even been able to choke out those words, “J-just sore.” The ache of need in his genitals worsened as Dean made an apologetic sound in his throat. It seemed like ever sound that escaped Dean was arousing to Cas, making pre-cum drip heavily from his cock’s tip and causing quite a mess.

“We’re almost home, Man. Just a few more minutes.” Ugh, those mesmerizing green eyes were looking at him in the rearview mirror. Orgasm boiled hotly in Cas’ abdomen, begging to be released as Dean continued, “You should take a nice hot shower when we get there. You’ll feel better.” Cas had to bite his lip hard to keep from whimpering as he nodded in agreement.

~*~z~*~

Getting the shower hot had never felt so long before. With his grace taking its sweet time to slowly trickle back into him, Cas’ body was just as sensitive as a human but also had the oversensitivity of the lust potion stimulation. He had locked himself in the bathroom as soon as they had gotten in the bunker, he had escaped the brothers’ scent as quickly as he could without outright running from them to the bathroom.

The need for release was agony by the time he finally stepped into the shower. He knelt on a towel on the floor of the shower and let the water pour over his skin. He whimpered as it did nothing to ease the buzzing anxiety under his skin. He was lousy at masturbation but knew he needed to try in order to lessen this horrific experience.

He barely had wits enough left to remember to slick his hands with shampoo. One hand closed about his burning erection and he sobbed at the pained relief of the pressure on his heated flesh. His free hand slipped down between his legs to press a finger into his aching entrance. He had no idea how to go about filling himself with his fingers, his kidnapper had not prepped him, and he had never done this part before.

He was sobbing in discontent by the time he eased a finger into himself but the feeling was not as his body craved it to be. He struggled to ease that empty feeling while also tending to his aching cock. His tears of frustration and pain were mingled with the shower’s water as he desperately tried to stroke himself to completion.

His orgasm was maddeningly anticlimactic. There was no precious rush of pleasure, no high to cling to get his mind off his need to be claimed. There only a dissatisfying literal release of the heated pressure in his lower abdomen. The shower quickly washed away the evidence of his climax as the exhausted and needy angel slumped against the shower wall, easing his finger from his sore anus.

He was not rescued from the buzz below his skin by his orgasm, the edge had just simply been taken off. Cas whimpered tiredly as he pressed his face against the wall and wailed tiredly. He felt like bashing his head into the wall in defeat as the empty feeling in his anus intensified. He was without reprieve from the lustful need that made it hard to think but at least the aching agony of his erection was gone. Now he just wanted to crawl into his bed and cry himself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cas is having a concerning reaction to the lust potion.

Cas was not taking leaving the bathroom well. He felt like sobbing again as he stepped into the hall. The bunker's air reeked of the musky scent of both brothers. The Winchesters had lived here for so long their scent was on every surface.

Cas whimpered as his tired cock twitched, desperately trying to get hard again. The angel clenched his eyes shut as he fought the feeling. He had his hands clenched in the sides of his pajama pants. His legs almost gave out as Dean's scent hit his nose as he passed the hunter's room.

The reaction was almost devastating when he breathed in his friend's smell. His over sensitized cock jerked and swelled back into a proper erection. He whimpered and cut off a sob as he started to produce pre-cum, the fluid quickly soaked a dark patch into the tent his cock was making in his pants.

Though, the strangest reaction was one he had never felt before. His tight anus felt overheated and slick. He squirmed in confusion at the uncomfortable feeling. The pre-cum was bad enough but now the liquid heat dripping from his anus was making another wet spot on his pajamas. What was happening to him?! Human bodies did not function like this!

~*~z~*~

Sam was finding it hard to concentrate on his book as he sat in the library. His eye twitched unhappily as he watched his brother prowl a hole into the floor. An emotionally charged Dean was a lot like a caged animal and Sam really didn't want that animal loose in the Bunker. He had just organized this half of the library after all.

"Dean, just go check on him." Sam finally sighed as he slowly closed his book. He had read the same sentence about six times already and had forgotten everything else he learned about the creature. He frowned softly when all he got in response from his brother was a string of mumbled words that he didn't understand.

"What?" He urged gently. Dean needed to talk about this as much as Cas did.

"I said I can't!" Dean suddenly snapped, spinning around to glare tiredly at Sam. There was anger in the gaze but it wasn't anger at Sam and the look broke the younger Winchester's heart.

"Why not? You're his best friend, Dean. He needs you."

"B-because he can't even stand b-being near me, Sammy!" Sam can see tears in his brother's eyes now. The older Winchester is blinking them back defiantly but Sam knows the dam'll break soon.

Sam sighs softly and puts his book to the side. He stands up from his chair and walks towards his edgy brother. He gives the shorter man a concerned look and gently rests a hand on his shoulder.

"Will it make you feel any better if I go check on him for you?"

"I made him some of mom's soup." Dean whisperers as he turns his face away from Sam. The non-answer is more of an answer than Dean could ever put into words. It's his way of saying that he trusts Sam enough to provide the frightened angel with a warm, comforting meal.

"I'll go take him a bowl then."

~*~z~*~

Cas was suffering as he cocooned himself in his bedding, having kicked off his soaked pajama pants and boxers. He shivered and whimpered in pitiful need. His heart felt hollow and achy while his body feels hot and empty. The two damning feelings had him feeling like he was being ripped apart.

His grace has not recovered yet so neither has his stamina. His erection is hot and hard but his body's tired and doesn't want to come again yet. His sensitive cock hurts every time he touches it against anything.

His only relief is that his pre-cum flow has slowed to a minimum now that he's surrounded by his own scent again. The strange, unfamiliar slick in his anus has stopped but he was too tired to wipe away the remnants so his thighs are still coated with the strange fluid.

His blunt nails are clawed at the sheets as he tried to keep himself from rubbing against them. This didn't last long and soon he was doing just that. The movement hurt and was nowhere near pleasurable, it only eased the need for friction but little else. He was whimpering when he finally came, making a puddle in his sheets.

The smell of his own cum assaulted his heightened senses, making him immediately hard again. He sobbed in agonized frustration. He was not sure how much more of this he could take.

Through the haze of disappointing orgasm and irritation, a memory sparked in his head. It was an awkward Christmas with the Winchesters. Dean had given him a gag gift in private. It had embarrassed Cas horribly at the time but perhaps it would help now.

Shakily, Cas reached over the side of his bed and rummaged around under it. His sweaty, cum-sticky fingers shakily latched onto a box he kept hidden away. His lip quivered shamefully as he pulled the box to him and uncovered it, revealing several sex toys that Dean had given him. He felt even dirtier having to use them.

Cas didn’t really know how to do this to himself but luckily, he had seen enough porn with Dean to have a basic idea of what to do. His cheeks were hot with frustration and shame as he picked up the flexible string of beginner anal beads. Tears shimmered in his blue eyes as he gathered a bit of the slick on his thighs and spread it over the toy.

Squirming to get comfortable in his nest of bedding, he bit his lip hard at the relentless push of the violent lust under his skin. It took several moments before he finally found a kneeling position that was the least uncomfortable. He swallowed convulsively as he reached back and shakily pressed a finger into himself. It was so hard to work himself loose. How did people do this all the time?!

It was several minutes before he was finally satisfied. He was trembling from so many reasons by the time he was finished. He grimaced as he moved the beads back, the bell on the end of the pullring rang out and mocked him. It left him feeling even more humiliated as he forced the first bead in. Why did Dean pick this one?!

He whimpered pitifully, the stretch and intrusion was unsettling and uncomfortable. A sob caught in his throat as he squirmed, trying to get used to having something in him. His aching cock jerked happily at the pressure while Cas struggled against the urge to pull the bead out. He was not sure he liked having something forced into that tight passage.

He was gulping in breathes to help him get over the first bead. It finally became tolerable enough to add more. He clenched his eyes shut as he carefully eased in the second, struggling to add the rest quickly afterwards. He collapsed to the mattress and sobbed in frustration, short nails clawing desperately at the bedding. He finally felt full, uncomfortably so, but it still felt wrong.

He was wallowing in his sweaty, slick-coated misery as he hid his face in his pillow. He was suddenly startled by the sound of a knock on the door. His blood froze and his stomach clenched as he was able to smell dominant male through the crack under the door. He softly cursed his very existence as his cock twitched, his anus starting to produce that strange hot slick. What had that person cursed him with!?

“Cas, it’s Sam, can I come in and talk? I just want to see how you were doing.” Cas wanted to die as he heard from the younger Winchester. But, his luck could be worse, it could have been Dean…


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so late, I'm so sorry.

What little comfort and sanity Cas had left was starting to crumble now. He whimpered pitifully and sobbed at the sound of Sam’s worried voice. He could really not take this right now. He wanted to hide and pretend that he was sleeping or somewhere else. Though, he knew that would never work because nothing stopped a Winchester when they were worried.

The heavy scent of cum and slick on the sheets had tears pooling in Cas’ eyes. He felt ashamed of his need for masturbation. Sam would smell it for sure once he came in. How could Cas ever explain this to the hunter?!

“J-just a minute, S-sam.” He squeaked fearfully as he sat up. He fisted his hands in the comforter and sucked in a few shaky breaths. He was struggling but he was trying to concentrate on gathering what little grace had returned to him. It was so hard to keep all thoughts together long enough to clean up the mess and the smell.

He whimpered and collapsed into his nest of sheets once the task was finished. The effort had completely exhausted him yet still did nothing to ease his body’s needs. He wanted to sob but he had to stay strong while Sam was here.

“O-okay.” He called out, hiding in his blankets again. He felt overheated and sick but he was also still naked. He knew he didn’t have the strength to get dressed before Sam entered.

The masculine scent of dominant male made Cas’ head spin, the vertigo getting worse the closer that Sam got to the bed. He had to close his eyes against the dizziness as the young hunter sat down. It was at this close proximity that Cas was able to catch Dean’s smell on Sam. The older Winchester’s scent heavily coated the younger brother.

Cas knew he should have seen this coming but it had been so hard to think earlier. Of course, that effect was even worse now. Cas was in agony, both from need and literal pain. The scent of both Winchesters was making Cas’ cock twitch painfully, copious amounts of pre-cum being produced once more. The effect was only made worse by the amount of slick currently leaking down his thighs.

“God, Cas, you look awful.” Sam whispered softly in worry. He put the tray of food down on the bed and gently pressed the back of his hand to Cas’ feverish forehead. He quickly yanked it back as the angel let out an agonized yelp and cowered under the blankets.

The angel was whimpering, sobbing gently. Sam’s touch had ignited an agonizing need to be claimed in Cas. His anal passage tightened and spasmed around the beads, the internal need to be mated and claimed was becoming unbearable. He just wanted it all to end!

“I’m so sorry, Cas. This is so much worse than I expected.” Sam whispered in horror as he moved the soup to the floor; there was no way Cas would eat right now. He fought back tears as he watched his brother’s angel suffer and sob. He didn’t know why but he felt like Cas needed Dean, and soon.

“Shh. It’s gonna be okay, Cas. We’re gonna fix this. Just rest.” Sam gently pulled the blankets up tighter about Cas but avoided touching him. Cas whimpered pitifully as he looked blurrily at the young human. He longed to be touched once more but could never ask that of Sam. The touch had been a searing agony yet had also unfurled relief in Cas’ system. He needed to feel that relief again but he knew instinctively that the youngest Winchester would not provide proper relief.

“Try to rest. I’m going to go get Dean for you.” Sam said sorrowfully as he started to climb off the bed. Cas made some sort of horrifically pitiful sound. It was breaking Sam’s heart just listening to him. The hunter felt like he couldn’t leave the room fast enough.

~*~z~*~

Dean was struggling to do something with his time, anything, but it really wasn’t working. His mind kept going to his angel. Cas was sick and skittish and there wasn’t a thing Dean could do to help.

It was this truth that was destroying Dean. He had loved his angel for years but had been content to keep their friendship strong. Though, that had all changed when he found the angel lying naked and abused on the ground of that warded room.

 At that moment, he had wanted to scoop his angel into his arms and tell him it was all going to be okay. Okay because Dean was there now, because Dean loved him more than life. But Cas had been so scared, terrified really, of Dean even being near him. His rebuke had shattered Dean’s soul.

“Dean!” At the sound of Sam’s cry from the doorway, Dean jumped slightly from being startled; his book falling out of his hands. He scrabbled for the ancient text before its pages tore.

“Sammy, calm down. What’s wrong?” Dean soothed gently as he righted the book. He looked up in time to have Sam rushing over to him and grab his arm.

“Dean, shut up and go see Cas.” Sam urged, pulling on his brother’s arm. Dean frowned and stubbornly held his ground.

“You know I can’t.” He growled in hurt.

“I don’t care what you think, Dean! He’s sick, really sick, and he needs you.” Sam snarled and began to use his larger bulk to drag Dean.

His words made Dean’s blood run cold. Panic pumped through Dean as he let himself be dragged along. What had happened to Cas that he was so much worse now?!

~*~z~*~

Cas was gulping in desperate breaths as he shakily paced the furthest corner of his room, trying to walk off the anxiety crawling beneath his skin. He was dressed again and suffering for it. His clothes nipped and bit at his over-sensitized skin. The new pair of pajama pants he had on under his robe were already soaked with both arousal fluids.

He didn’t even hear the knock on the door. He only looked over when he heard his name gasped in horror. His eyes widened as he stared at Dean in the doorway. He whimpered and cowered against the wall as the hunter’s musky scent did strange things to him. The wondrous smell made his arousal twitch and his anus clench around the beads as instinct told him to kneel and present for his mate.

“Oh Cas.” Dean whispered softly in horror as he looked over his disheveled, sweat-soaked angel. Tears pricked his eyes at the pitiful sight. His heart felt like it was being ripped to shreds, “H-how can I help?”

Cas looked at him, eyes wide, and swallowed thickly. He couldn’t say the truth, it was too frightening. But perhaps he could trick his body. He just needed to get the edge off. What could go wrong?

“D-dean?” Cas’ voice was so shaky from sobbing and keening, “C-can I h-hold you h-hand?” The request took the hunter completely by surprise. He blinked in shock at the angel before hurriedly rushing to his side.

“Of course, Cas. Anything you need.” Dean drew close to the cowering angel and offered a hand to him. Cas fearfully looked between him and the hand for several seconds before shakily taking it in his own, sweat-slicked hand.

The effect of touching Dean’s skin was instantaneous. Relief washed through Cas, making his knees go out as the worst of the aching loneliness eased. The painful edge of the lustful heat eased as well.  He couldn’t care about anything anymore because it felt so good to touch Dean.

The hunter caught him as he started to collapse. Dean gently lowered them to the ground and simply hugged his trembling angel to his chest. He held Cas’ hand and still cradled him close. He was taken by surprise again when Cas shakily began to whisper to him.

“T-thank you for t-this, D-dean.” The words were sobbed out as Cas timidly nuzzled under Dean’s jaw. The hunter gritted his teeth and wrapped his arms protectively around the angel. He knew at that second that he was not leaving that room until he had fixed whatever was making Cas sick.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sabriel is my excuse. It took over my brain and made me write stories for it rather than working on this one.

Dean shifted his weight so he was sitting properly on the floor. He pulled the shivering angel close, gently stroking his back soothingly. He held Cas close and gently kissed his sweaty hair.

“Shh… It’s going to be, Cas. I got you.” He whispered comfortingly as he stared down at where their hands were clasped together. His eyes widened as something else drew his attention. Cas’s robe had opened, giving Dean a clear view of the soaked tent in Cas’ pajamas.

Dean frowned as his chest ached for his friend. The length of time required to produce that much pre-cum would be agonizing on an erection. The angel would have to been hard for hours!

Dean froze as suddenly the truth hit him. All of Cas’ behavior and state of being suddenly made sense. Dean had seen mean lust potions before but never this evil. That must have been what was in the enema!

Dean glared at the floor and gritted his teeth. How dare those monsters do that to his angel! He would find them and make them pay. He froze and looked at his whimpering angel again. But Cas came first.

“I-I’ve waited so long to hold you like this, Cas.” He whispered softly. It was a struggle to actually put his feelings into words but he had to. He had to know that Cas knew his true feelings before the topic of the potion came up. Otherwise Cas might think he was just messing with his head so he could screw him. He needed Cas to know that this mattered, that Cas mattered, “I-I just wish it wasn’t because you’re sick.”

“Hrn?” Cas whimpered tiredly as he sluggishly looked up at Dean. His blue eyes were so dull with exhaustion and wet with need. Dean swallowed down his pride and fear as he raised a shaky hand to cup Cas’ face.

“I-I’ve wanted to hold you so long.” Dean shifted uncomfortably and took a deep breath. He moved forward and gently pressed a kiss to Cas’s cheek, “I-I love you, Cas. H-have for a long time.”

Cas stared at him in shock, lip quivering. This had to be a joke. No, Dean would never joke like this with him. But could it really be true?

“Y-you love m-me? W-why?” Cas whimpered tiredly and snuggled more against Dean’s chest. He didn’t even know he was doing it but he stared up at Dean lovingly. It burned horribly but he pressed against the hand cupping his cheek. Being held by Dean was making him horribly slick and hard but the undying ache in his heart ebbed away the longer he was with Dean.

“Why?” Dean chuckled awkwardly and smiled, his freckled cheeks growing red, “Because you’re my best friend, Cas. You’re always there for me. I could never ask for someone more perfect to fall in love with.”

The words made Cas’ heart flutter. Tears shimmered in his eyes before they began to drip down his hot cheeks. Dean frowned softly at him and Cas gasped when the hunter lovingly kissed the tears away.

Both were taken by surprised as Cas suddenly arched up with a cry. He trembled weakly and clung to Dean as the stunned hunter simply held him. The heavy scent of sex filled the air and Cas began to whimper fearfully. He tried to scramble away from the hunter but Dean was a lot stronger than him right now and held him in place.

“Cas, Babe, did you just come?” Dean asked gently as Cas whined pitifully and tried to pull away, “Shh… I’m not mad. Flattered really. I’ve never made anyone come with just a kiss before.” Dean dipped his head and nuzzled noses with Cas. He actually pulled a purr from the angel, surprising them both. Taking this as a good sign, Dean tenderly pressed a kiss to his angel’s lips. Cas squeaked softly and needily kissed him back.”

“Sweetheart, you’re still hard. Does it hurt?” Dean asked gently once the kiss broke. Cas’ lip quivered as he whimpered and nodded. He tried to hide against Dean’s chest and the hunter simply hugged him.

“Cas, would you like me to help get rid of your erection? You must be exhausted.” Dean offered gently as he held and rocked his angel. Cas squirmed tiredly but nodded, whimpering in embarrassment, “Alright, let me take care of it. Can you look at me, Babe?” Dean pleaded softly, he needed Cas to know that this was from love.

The angel sluggishly raised his head and sniffled as he looked Dean in the eye. Dean smiled sadly and gently kissed the angel’s nose. He locked gaze with him as he reached down and gently stroked Cas’ hard length through his pajamas. He felt the angel’s cock twitch in need and watched his eyes roll back in his head at the touch.

“Just relax, Cas. I got you.” Dean soothed gently as he gingerly released the heated arousal from the soaked pajamas. Dean looked down and smiled softly, finding his angel’s erection quite beautiful, “Look at you, Cas. So perfect.” Dean nuzzled his exhausted angel and gently took him in hand. Cas whimpered needily and clung to him, gasping for air.

Dean smiled lovingly and hummed gently. He began with slow gentle strokes that drove Cas mad. The angel was moaning and purring as Dean worked. The sensation felt like a wave that washed over Cas. He breathed heavily as Dean worked. He didn’t even notice the orgasm building until it hit him hard.

Cas arched up with a loud cry as his hips bucked up. Dean kissed Cas’ hair as the angel came heavily. Unlike all the other painfully unsatisfying climaxes, this one hit Cas like a brick wall. He moaned in bliss as he began nuzzling Dean tiredly.

For once today, Cas’ cock grew soft and he felt the satisfaction of orgasm. He still had the burning need to be claimed but the intensity had died done. His beautiful hunter had rescued him from the burning agony of existing. Cas wasn’t sure he could feel happier right now.


End file.
